BLEACHreborn Chapter 5 Red CHAINS in Clear GLASSES
by Skurasa
Summary: Kurasa Shinku is a 18 Years-Old Human living in Shibuya. His Normal life of student will soon be disrupted when Two Shinigami will appears right in front of him.


Ah. It feels good. There's a warm shining light over my head. Will I die ? It's the second time I've had this feeling, the first one was not so long ago. However, I'm really going die. I'm covered with my own blood, but it doesn't hurt. I don't feel anything, I'm just sleepy.

_- Tch ... Looks like ... In the very end ... I wasn't a Hero._

Those were my last words. And then, I fainted.

_- ...ke ... p ... W ... up ..._

What's was that noise ? They can't be quiet, even in heaven ?

_- Wa ... up ... Wake ... Up ... Wake up ! Wake up Ku-chan !_ _- Hi ... Node ... ?_

This voice, it clearly was Hinode's one. Was she dead too ? What the hell am I thinking, she's not dead, neither I am. One more time, I felt a warm light above me, but this time, it was nothing but my room's light.

_- My ... Room ?_ _- Yeah big bro, you're at home !_

Hinata was here too ? I'm glad, I was able to protect them all from that monster. But how did I came back home. Was it Shiro or Matsunami ? Probably.

_- How do you feel Ku-chan ? Does it hurt somewhere ? You were covered in blood when I found you two days ago !_ _- Two days ... Does it mean that ... Christmas is ..._ _- Yeah, it's over. We passed all the 25th December by your side, you stupide big brother !_ _- Hinata ... I'm ..._ _- No. It's alright. You're currently speaking to me, you're alright, it's the best gift I could ever have._ _- Ah ! Acting ... Like a big girl ... Uh ?_

Hinata slowly come closer and then puts her finger on my wound to gently push, resulting in the reopening of the wound.

_- U... Uahhh !_ _- Ah ! Big words for a little boy, uh ?_ _- You ... Damn ... Brat !_

It always was like this between us, we had an average Bro-Sis relation, though, everytime, it ended with smiles on our face, and this time wasn't an exception. Everyone was smiling, Hinata, Hinode, myself, Mats... No. Matsunami & Shiro weren't there. Since last night, I haven't seen them. It wasn't a big deal, they probably were out, visiting the city.

Three weeks have passed since this day.

At that time, Shiro & Matsunami did go to the place where the Hollow was, cause "They didn't locate it at this time, so it was weird". Meanwhile, during those weeks, I've almost completly recovered, my wounds don't hurt anymore and now I improve my swordsmanship. In less than 21 days, eight Hollows attacked the city. Thanks to the two Vice-Captains, I can now improve my abilities to fight and protect everyone. I'm not saying that I'm strong, but at least, I'm stronger than I was before.

_- Yaaaawwwwnnnn !_

Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

_- See ya at the Break, Ku-chan !_

A week ago, we returned to School, Christmas Holidays were over.

_- Yeah sure._

It was now even harder to concentrate at school when you know that, at any moments, a rampaging monster could appears out of nowhere. Break time coming up, Hinode & i went to park.

_- Oi Hinode, now that I'm thinking of it, I have a few questions for you._ _- Oh What is it Ku-chan ? You want to marry me ? You want me to become your wife ? That's so sudden ! I don't now how to act ! Really !_ _- No ... That's not what I would ask ... Idiot._ _- Haha, I know you jerk, I was just kidding !_ _- J-Jerk ? At least, try to not smile when saying that ! Anyway, you were the one who found me and brought me back home right ?_ _- Hmmm !_

This smile on her face, she was like a child, always happy, no matter the situation. However, the problem was, how did she carry me ? Matsunami-san once told me that humans usually can't see Shinigamis or even spirit, so it's impossible for them to touch them.

_- But ... How did you do that ?_ _- How ? What a silly question, I just carried you on my back, you maybe don't know, but I'm a strong girl !_ _- But ... Ok haha !_

Maybe I was wondering too much, maybe I just turn back to human form once I lost consciousness.

_- To be honest, right when I had you on my back, I ran as fast as possible !_ _- You ran ? Why ? It could be dangerous, you could fall at that time._ _- Well ... How to tell it ... I felt uncomfortable. All around you, all around me ... It was as if ghosts were watching us._ _- How many time does I have to tell you that ghost don't exists. It's just your imagination._ _- THEY EXIST ! ... And ... Also, I had this dream._

It was rare that Hinode was this excited.

_- A dream ?_ _- Yeah, I often have the same dream. I wake up and then ...I'm in another world. In this world, my whole body is ... Pressured. And there's also these chains._ _- Pressure ? Chains ? What the hell are you telling me ?_ _- Yeah chains. Though I'm free to move, There's chains everywhere. Red chains. They're traveling through my body, as an obstacle. But it's not. They don't break. They're just here to show me my limits. To show me how far I could go. To be honest, this whole place feels lik..._ _- Bullshit ! You should stop thinking about this kind of thing. It's just a dream, nothing important ! Now, come, it's almost time, we should return to school._ _-Y-Yeah !_

I tried to cut short her speech. It was weird, Hinode was speaking of Spirits, of the Other World (NDT : The world as it's saw by the Shinigamis) as if she was one herself. At this time, I admit that I tried to deny all of this.

**But not so far, a man with a broken mask would soon bring me back to reality**.


End file.
